xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Primordia
Primordia (原初の荒野, Gensho no Kōya lit. Primordial Wilderness) is the first region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is where Cross meets Elma. The region is surrounded by what seems to be a large body of ocean and also features large bodies of water and several tall rock formations. It is also the place where New Los Angeles crash lands after its Ark Ship, the White Whale, is downed by the alien faction pursuing it. Points of interest Landmarks * Arendt Bridge * Castaway Cavern * East Gate Plain * Greater Gemini Bridge * Grieving Plains * Headwater Summit * Janpath Lake * Molten Hollow * North Janpath Plain * Northpointe Beach * Northpointe Cove * Roof Rock * Seaswept Ridge * Silent Mire * Shadow Rise * Starfall Basin * Talon Rock Second Terrane * Talon Rock Summit * Talon Rock Third Terrane * Tomb Robbers Ruins * West Gate Plain Areas * Biahno Grassland * Biahno Grassland BC * Biahno Lake * Biahno River * Biahno Hills * Cliffside Beach * East Gate BC * East Janpath Plain * Green Threshold * Headwater Cavern * La Mancha * Lesser Gemini Bridge * North Janpath BC * Roof Rock BC * Sayram Lake * Sayram Lake BC * Sayram Northeast Plain * Seaswept Base * Seaswept Rise * Shadow Beach BC * Shadow Rise BC * Sickle Rock Rise * South Janpath BC * South Janpath Plain * Stickstone Rise * Tallpach Peak * Unicorn Rock * West Janpath Plain Story Exclusive Area * NLA Primary Defense Line (only during Chapter 8) Unexplored Territories * Astonishing Cliff * Rock Cavern * Turtle Nest Scenic Viewpoint * Riversource-Rock Cliff Miranium Deposits‎ * FN Site 101 * FN Site 102 * FN Site 103 * FN Site 104 * FN Site 105 * FN Site 106 * FN Site 107 * FN Site 108 * FN Site 109 * FN Site 110 * FN Site 111 * FN Site 112 * FN Site 113 * FN Site 114 * FN Site 115 * FN Site 116 * FN Site 117 * FN Site 118 * FN Site 119 * FN Site 120 * FN Site 121 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Adamant Suid * Ataraxia Oc-serv * Beach Forfex * Blind Vesper * Blitz Simius * Blood Vesper * Blood Duoguill * Brass Femina Suid * Brass Suid * Brave King Qmoeva * Bronze Cinicula * Bronze Femina Suid * Bronze Simius * Burning Lophid * Bush Grex * Canary Saltat * Carmine Vesper * Cave Duoguill * Cave Mortifole * Citrine Saltat * Claw King Qmoeva * Copper Cinicula * Coral Forfex * Cover Hermit Qmoeva * Creeping Blatta * Curse Adsecula * Dark Vesper * Docile Ovis * Domestic Armored Suid * Droll Saltat * Drone Rook Quo * Dusk Adsecula * Eternal Millesaur * Everlasting Millesaur * Fall Terebra * Fast Evello * Fighter Grex * Flying Lophid * Garnet Saltat * Giant Grex * Grassland Ovis * Grassland Scirpo * Green Scirpo * Hard Armored Suid * Highland Lepyx * Huge Potamus * Hydro Forfex * Immortal Ictus * Inferno Ictus * Iron Femina Suid * Iron Simius * Iron Suid * Jade Scirpo * Juvenile Simius * Lake Terebra * Lapis Scirpo * Lawless Grex * Little Aranea * Little Blatta * Little Femina Suid * Little Suid * Lord Xe-dom * Marine Lophid * Metal Blatta * Miniature Adsecula * Mira Progen * Mortal Vesper * Native Scirpo * Nether Duoguill * Nocto Blatta * Nocturnal Vesper * Ocean Lophid * Pastor Ovis * Pawn Pugilith * Pebble Blatta * Pillage Saltat * Pit Terebra * Placid Duoguill * Plant Mortifole * Prone Major * Prone Typhoon * Pure Cinicula * Quick Evello * Rapid Scirpo * Raven Turba * Reaver Auravis * Revolt Queen Qmoeva * Rock Potamus * Rock Simius * Ruby Saltat * Savanna Adsecula * Sea Forfex * Sea Xiphias * Shade Adsecula * Shadow Adsecula * Silver Femina Suid * Silver Suid * Spear Puge * Steel Femina Suid * Steel Suid * Stone Potamus * Sunlight Aprica * Swift Evello * Tree Scirpo * Unyielding Forfex * Viridian Saltat * Welkin Auravis * Welkin Levitath * Whirling Terebra * Wild Grex * Wood Lepyx * Wood Scirpo * Wootz Blatta * Young Grex * Young Cinicula * Young Simius * Prone Butcher (Waters) * Shoal Balaena (Waters) * Talon Remote Qmoeva (Waters) Mission Exclusive Enemies * Bizarre Insidia * Brume Auravis * Disaster Vigent * Greed Forfex * Intimidator Simius * Lineage * Matinal Evello * Rowdy Potamus * Sail Grex * Scout Puge * Shallow Grex * Slab Cinicula * Stagnant Grex * Stagnant Terebra * Strike Pugilith * Whimsical Duoguill Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Qmoeva * Assister Quo * Impact Galdr * Pursuit Qmoeva * Prone Ruffian * Prone Scout * Scout Puge * Strike Pugilith Tyrants * Archibolt, the Revolutionary * Casper, the Unhealthy Eater * Dieter, the Epicure * Durvin, the Perceptive * Hayreddin, the Territorial * Hephaestus, the Absconder * Iron-fist Bruno * Langul, the Alien Payload * Luciel, the Eternal * Megatonne, the Hell Express * Mesgen, the Fairweathered * Riddle, the Arrogant * Roderick, the Fleet-Footed * Shatskiff, the Flasher * Sirene, the Lost * Steel Eckart * Tourteau, the Delectable * Volkampf, the Pursuer Bosses * Origin Blatta * Elder Grex * Glen'nar * Callow Grex NPCs * Connor * Inisae * Keith * Myles * Nathan * Piers * Rosie Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-07.jpg Primordial Wilderness.png|Primordia Primordial Wilderness.jpg|Primordia, near New Los Angeles Primordial Wilderness coast.png|The coast of Primordia Primordial Wilderness sunset.jpg|Sunset over Primordia XCX.1.14.04.jpg|Running through Primordia XCX.1.14.10.jpg|New Los Angeles in the background of Primordia Img_field02_gen_02_(1).jpg|The Coast of the Primordia Img_field02_gen_03_(1).jpg|Plains in Primordia Img_field02_gen_04_(1).jpg|Cave Entrance in Primordia Primordial_Wilderness_sea.jpg|Primordia's sea, near New Los Angeles Elma Cross Lynlee Guin Tatsu exlporing Primordial Wilderness.jpg|The party exploring Primordia Xenobladexplay 18 cs1w1 590x.jpg|The rain causes the party to have lower accuracy of ranged attacks Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Primordia